Cave of 200 Ordeals
This is the hardest cave in the game, Pikmin: The First Colony, which was thought up by . To work on this, you must sign up here Cave Floor 1 *50x mitites Floor 2 *20x Female Sheargrub Floor 3 *10x Male Sheargrub Floor 4 *10x Unmarked Spectrailids Floor 5 *10x Dwarf Blue Bulborbs Floor 6 *10x Dwarf Green Bulborbs Floor 7 *10x Snow Bulborrb Floor 8 *10x Dwarf Red Bulborb Floor 9 *10x Dwarf Blue Bulbear Floor 10 *10x Dwarf Greed Bulbear Floor 11 *10x Dwarf Watery Bulblax Floor 12 *10 x Dwarf Fiery Bulblax Floor 13 5x Breadbug Floor 14 1 x Giant Breadbug Floor 15 1x Super-Massive Breadbug Floor 16 5x Blue Bulborb Floor 17 5x Green Bulborb Floor 18 5x Hairy Bulborb Floor 19 5x Spotty Bulbear Floor 20 5x Red Bulbear Floor 21 5x Green Bulbear Floor 22 5x Blue Bulbear Floor 23 4x Fiery Bulblax Floor 24 4x Wattery Bulblax Floor 25 40x Bulborb Larva Floor 26 30x Orange Bulborb Larve Floor 27 100x Water Dumple Floor 28 10x Emperor Bulblax Floor 29 2x Empress Bulblax Floor 30 1x Orange Empress Bulblax Floor 31 1x Starving Orange Empress Bulblax Floor 32 20x Anode Dweevil Floor 33 20x Caustic Dweevil Floor 34 20x Fiery Dweevil Floor 35 20x Munge Dweevil Floor 36 20x Volatile Dweevil Floor 37 20x Acidic Dweevil Floor 38 1x Titan Dweevil (W/ 4 Weapons) Floor 39 1x Beady Short-Legs Floor 40 1x Raging Short Legs Floor 41 1x Man-at-Short-Legs Floor 42 1x Beady Long Legs Floor 43 1x Raging Long Legs Floor 44 1x Platform Long Legs Floor 45 1x Man-at-Legs Floor 46 1x Titan Long Legs Floor 47 3x Pearly Clamclamp Floor 48 1x Giant Clamclamp Floor 49 3x Gattling Groink Floor 50 (Recovery) 10x Queen Candypop buds Floor 51 1x Purple Gattling Groink Floor 52 1x Giant Groink Floor 53 1x Giant Purple Groink Floor 54 1x Goolix Floor 55 1x Purple Goolix Floor 56 1x Fiery Goolix Floor 57 1x Giant Goolix Floor 58 1x Flamix Floor 59 1x Giant Flamix Floor 60 3x Mamuta Floor 61 3x Tropical Mamuta Floor 62 3x Ravenous Mamuta Floor 63 1x Puffstool Floor 64 1x Mad Puffstool Floor 65 1x Purple Puffstool Floor 66 1x Smoky Progg Floor 67 1x Giant Progg Floor 68 1x Purple Progg Floor 69 1x Giant Purple Progg Floor 70 2x Waterwraith Floor 71 1x Purple Waterwraith Floor 72 1x Green Waterwraith Floor 73 1x Plantwraith Floor 74 1x Giant Plantwraith Floor 75 10x Bulbmin Floor 76 1x Giant Bushy-Tailed Nut-Devouring Furry Critter (Squirrel) Floor 77 2x Long Bodied, Sharp fanged killer (Weasel) Floor 78 1x Giant Four-Legged Monstrosity (Dog) Floor 79 1x Four-Leggend Monstrosity (Puppy) Floor 80 3x Miniature Four-Legged Monstrosity (Kitten) Floor 81 5x Fiery Blowhog Floor 82 5x Watery Blowhog Floor 83 5x Gaseous Blowhog Floor 84 3x Winged Blowhog Floor 85 3x Winged Fiery Blowhog Floor 86 1x Winged Watery Blowhog Floor 87 2x Winged Gaseous Blowhog Floor 88 1x Giant Blowhog Floor 89 1x Giant Wattery Blowhog Floor 90 1x Giant Fiery Blowhog Floor 91 1x Giant Winged Blowhog Floor 92 3x Decorated Canon Beetle Floor 93 3x Canon Beetle Larva Floor 94 1x Canon Beetle Floor 95 1x Giant Canon Beetle Floor 96 3x Puffy Blowhog Floor 97 3x Withering Blowhog Floor 98 3x Giant Withering Blowhog Floor 99 2x Hermit Crawmad Floor 100 (Recovery) 10x Queen Candypop buds Floor 101 2x Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat Floor 102 2x Lesser Jellyfloat Floor 103 1x Greater Spotted Jellyfloat Floor 104 1x Greater Jellyfloat Floor 105 Floor 106 Floor 107 Floor 108 Floor 109 Floor 110 Floor 111 Floor 112 Floor 113 Floor 114 Floor 115 Floor 116 Floor 117 Floor 118 Floor 119 Floor 120 Floor 121 Floor 122 Floor 123 Floor 124 Floor 125 Floor 126 Floor 127 Floor 128 Floor 129 Floor 130 Floor 131 Floor 132 Floor 133 Floor 134 Floor 135 Floor 136 Floor 137 Floor 138 Floor 139 Floor 140 Floor 141 Floor 142 Floor 143 Floor 144 Floor 145 Floor 146 Floor 147 Floor 148 Floor 149 Floor 150 (Recovery) Floor 151 Floor 152 Floor 153 Floor 154 Floor 155 Floor 156 Floor 157 Floor 158 Floor 159 Floor 160 Floor 161 Floor 162 Floor 163 Floor 164 Floor 165 Floor 166 Floor 167 Floor 168 Floor 169 Floor 170 Floor 171 Floor 172 Floor 173 Floor 174 Floor 175 Floor 176 Floor 177 Floor 178 Floor 179 Floor 180 Floor 181 Floor 182 Floor 183 Floor 184 Floor 185 Floor 186 Floor 187 Floor 188 Floor 189 Floor 190 Floor 191 Floor 192 Floor 193 Floor 194 Floor 195 Floor 196 Floor 197 Floor 198 Floor 199 (Recovery) Floor 200 1x Goliath Dweevil (W/ 10 Weapons) Walkthough Cave of 200 Ordeals/Walkthrough